Patent Document 1 discloses the technology of calculating a travel locus on the basis of a course recognized as a travel path, calculating a target yaw rate to make an ego vehicle travel along the calculated travel locus, and carrying out yaw rate control so that the actual yaw rate of the ego vehicle is equal to the target yaw rate, to thereby make the ego vehicle travel along the travel path.